Meet Jesus
by Stephanie18
Summary: Logan tries to explain Christmas and the Blue Lady to Max, but he doesn't exactly do the best job. It's me, so you know it's got the ho-ho-humor. Ha! A pun! Sorry.


Meet Jesus  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I haven't written in a while and for those following Surviving, I'm sorry! I have computer problems and I can't post! When it's fixed or I can borrow a computer, I'll finish!  
A/N 2: It just bothered me that no one took the time to say, 'That isn't the Blue Lady, her name is Mary and she's the mother of Jesus.'  
  
Just a short little ditty. =)  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked through the door of Logan's well-decorated abode and looked around. He had the same shiny decorations as Cindy and his place smelled just like her apartment... piney.  
  
"Logan." Max called out.  
  
"I'm in... here." Logan's voice sounded from the living room.  
  
Max shrugged and walked into the room. The sight that she encountered made her want to giggle. But Max did not giggle... ever.  
Logan was hugging a large pine tree and trying to shove into a tiny stand.  
  
"Need some help?" Max inquired.  
  
"Maybe just a little." Logan said.  
  
Max shook her head and helped the poor little lost tree into it's stand. After she was done, she stood up and looked at Logan. He was opening a box and humming.  
  
"Why are you destroying our trees?"  
  
"It's Christmas, Max." Logan said.  
  
"I never got the Christmas thing." Max said. "I never got the explanation. All I know is that it's some fat man's birthday and the Blue Lady is involved."  
  
Logan tried his hardest not to laugh, then he motioned for Max to sit down. Max complied then Logan sat across from her.  
  
"I don't see why everyone gets so worked up over the breaking and entering of a fat man named Claus."  
  
"Max, that isn't exactly Christmas." Logan said.  
  
"Oh, well. Then why don't you explain it to me?" Max dared. "Cindy tried but all I got out of that was that Jesus was born. Which I don't think makes any sense. I mean, why would Jesus want a fat man giving away all his gifts?"  
  
"That's not exactly it." Logan said. "I mean, I didn't exactly grow up in a big religious family, but I know a thing or two."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well," Logan said. "The Blue Lady, as you call her, is Mary. She was the mother of Jesus, but she was a virgin."  
  
Max put up a hand to protest, but Logan continued.  
  
"God can do whatever he wants. Anyway, the Jesus was born and the three wisemen followed a star to the manger where Jesus was."  
  
"Okay, but where does the tree come from? Was Jesus a lumberjack?"  
  
"Now you're just making fun of me."  
  
"Sorry. Please continue."  
  
"As I was saying," Logan said. "The wisemen brought gifts to the baby Jesus and that's where the gift giving thing comes in. And before you even mention it, I don't where the tree came from."  
  
"That's a pretty chintzy explanation."  
  
"Well I don't know what to tell you." Logan said.  
  
"Tell me about Santa. What's the fat man's deal? And why do I have to eat the cookies? Cindy told me to eat them and not tell her. Something about the misty-eyed childhood of hers."  
  
"Well... I actually don't know *why* Santa is there or the cookies... I mean, a fat man like him doesn't need a snack, he can live off his reserves..."  
  
"Hello, Logan. Offtrack." Max said. "Hop back on the Christmas train of thought."  
  
"Right. Anyway... uh... I don't know what else to tell you."  
  
"Why was she named Mary? Mary isn't a good name really. It sounds like -"  
  
"Please don't mock the mother of God." Logan interrupted. "All I need is to be smited."  
  
"Wait, I thought God was God. She was Jesus' mother!"  
  
"Thanks for the help with the tree, don't you need to go eat some cookies?"  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted." Max said. "And just for your attitude, I'm not giving you your gift."  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked as max stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Ask Jesus when he drops down your chimney." Max said and left.  
  
Logan shook his head and went back to his box of ornaments.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
